Darken
Backstory Terak the Orc is the Overlord of all the Darkens and supposedly the most powerful being in all the Land of Vantacor. He was so powerful that the Dark Elves decided they would follow him. Eldazor, the Elder of the Dark Elves, decided it would be best to side with Terak instead of fighting him. Dark Elves can raise strong mystical beasts using Dragon Magic - an art thought long since dead. Olaff is the Commander for Terak, whom has a human follower - Torzon the Wanderer (also known as the Trickster) whom is his Chieftain. Torzon used to run the bands of the Darkens whilst Terak was away; however, he is sneaky and cunning and only wishes for the Throne for himself. The mighty Beast Ratsu The Scavenger King was summoned to strengthen Terak's position - but, instead, the creature has gone its own way and has its own followers within the Clan. Darkens simply want to rule by using force, and will employ any means to gain power and influence over Vantacor. They will side with any Clan (even good ones) so long as it fits their motives. Darkens are dedicated to their cause, and have there own ranking system. This system is as follows: Grunt, Slaughterer, Slayer, Destroyer, Sergeant, Dragonmaster, Lieutenant, Captain, Commander, Chief and Overlord. Then, for Darkens (should all of the Dragon Stones be taken), King or Queen of Vantacor. Territory The Darken control a wide swath of territory known as the Sundered Lands; it's said that the lands whereupon the ashes rain are where the Darkens do roam. It is a great, twisted scar upon the map, where the forests have grown corrupted and endless, the folk are as feral as the beasts that roam, and only the strongest of heart dare venture within. Quotes :"... We fight for those standing next to us. Those who sweat, bleed, eat and die with us. That is who we are. We fight together. We die together." ::- Flax preaches to the Horde before a battle. :"I want them every one of them kneeling at my feet, Darken! If you kill them, bring me their corpses! If they rot, bring me their bones! If they burn, bring me their ashes! :And if they flee your blades before you can do so, then your heads will join the pile." ::- Elizabeth relays orders. Rumors * The Darken Horde has ousted Torzon - now, they're going to remove Terak from leadership. * The Darken frequently take prisoners after a successful battle. Said captives are never heard of again, outside of horrific tales. * The constant struggle for paranoid has left its leadership constantly paranoid; most sleep in their armor, if at all. * The Darken Horde is at constant war with The Order. Members Leadership The leader of the Darken is Flax, who managed to rally enough support from the Darken to oust the previous leader, Torzon. His advisor and second-in-command is Saga Ironside, Queen of the Horde, and the one responsible for rallying the Darken to assist her in claiming the Throne. Non-essential matters and missions are typically fall to their lieutenants, Fletchure and Elizabeth Lawson, who pass on the leadership's orders, and generally have some latitude to direct the Horde towards its goals. Destroyers * Person 1 * Person 2 * Person 3 Grunts * Person 1 * Person 2 * Person 3